Particular embodiments generally relate to processing of digital files.
Users can purchase digital files from sellers. For example, marketplaces, such as iTunes™ and Napster™, allow a user to purchase a digital file, such as a song or video. A digital file is downloaded and stored on a user's client computer. The user then owns the digital file.
However, unlike other items that are purchased, such as books, CDs, etc., users are restricted from selling a used copy of the digital file. One reason is because copyright holders may put restrictions on resale. Thus, even if a user becomes unhappy with or not interested in a digital file, the user has no recourse to recoup some of the investment that was spent in purchasing the digital file.